


Lost

by ycnderes



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ycnderes/pseuds/ycnderes
Summary: prompt: Lawrence is lost (or admiring the corn, the dying corn etc), and you come along to help him get out.(finished prompt from a discontinued halloween event)





	Lost

The rain has drizzled all day, leaving the sky grey and the wind cool. Most everyone stays inside, a cold and damp Sunday almost nobody’s idea of fun. And Lawrence has been dying to go to the corn maze.

 

Corn isn’t a natural produce here, they specifically grow it each year for the maze, and it’s become a bit of a staple for the town and nearby areas. Each year he wants to go, and each year he convinces himself out of it. Too many people remains the biggest block.

 

But today. Cold, and wet, and grey; nobody’s going to be there. Or, so few people, it’ll feel like he’s mostly alone. So he dresses warm, and goes.

 

And it’s just as wonderful as he’d thought it’d be. Vegetables aren’t flowers, but it’s still beautiful and interesting. Stalks tower over his head, golden in death, and that scent of dirt and earth fills him with an almost joy.

 

The sun sets earlier and earlier as fall creeps on, but Lawrence is so intent on looking at the plants, and enjoying his time trying to find his way out, that he barely notices the light go further and further down.

 

Until it’s dark, and he has no idea how to get out.

 

It’s a frantic few minutes dashing between rows of corn, when your voice rings out.

 

“Hey!” You jog out of a sharp turn, the flashlight in your hand pointed down towards the ground. “Buddy, we’re closed. Did you not hear the warning a couple minutes ago?”

 

He shakes his head. “No, I didn’t even notice, s-sorry.” You step closer and hold up the flashlight a bit more, lighting up both of you a bit more.

 

Lawrence thinks you don’t look angry, it’s sometimes so hard to tell, but then you shrug. “Some of the stupid speakers shorted thanks to the rain.” You say. “Anyway, sorry about this but I’m gonna have to escort you out.” You give him a wry smile and gesture to the path you’d come out of. “It’s just a safety precaution.”

 

Lawrence nods and walks ahead after a moment.

 

It’s a quiet walk, you seem content to ignore his glances and keep just out of reach. It’s just a safety thing, he reminds himself, not a personal thing.

“Okay, here we are! Make sure to come back and visit us again!” It sounds rote, but you smile at him, and it looks so genuine.

 

“W-wait!” Lawrence stutters after you turn back to the small office building at the edge of the corn field. You look back. “What’s your name?” He can’t help but ask.

 

Your smile is hesitant and smaller this time as you introduce yourself. “Now, seriously, you gotta leave, man. I could get in trouble for letting you stay in so late.”

 

He nods and waves at you, repeats your name in his head. You wave back slowly as he turns and heads to his car. He thinks of you, and unlocks his door. Buckles the seatbelt and thinks about your smile. Turns the key in the ignition and thinks of you in the corn. Surrounded by corn. Pulls out of the empty parking lot, and he thinks of your body, laying in the maze, in multiple parts of the maze.

 

And before he’s even home, Lawrence has found a new appreciation for corn. It’s going to look so good standing tall above you.

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to separate these out into their own fics, i thought it'd make things easier :0 Sorry for any confusion!
> 
> want more? feel free to find me at ycnderes.tumblr.com!


End file.
